<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My last post by GhostReader_7 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635453">My last post</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GhostReader_7'>GhostReader_7 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GhostReader_7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Good bye everyone!</p><p>See you on the "Bright" side!</p><p>:)</p></div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My last post</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well...this is my last post</p><p>I've...finally found my happiness</p><p>I'm...going to "Heaven" very soon</p><p>So...I hope you enjoy this little bit of writing that I'll be posting</p><p>umm...Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p> -This air...<br/>   what's the point of being sad anymore?</p><p>   The birds all sing<br/>   Bacon sizzles</p><p>  There's just one solution</p><p>  The car honks<br/>     It..."sings"</p><p>   I'll take away all your pain</p><p>  it's quite simple</p><p>   it beckons it's finger</p><p>  "I'm finally free!"</p><p> </p><p>  The piece that I was trying to find all my life...</p><p>  this..."crack"</p><p>  this..."hole"</p><p>   is now filled</p><p>Nobody makes sense anymore</p><p>so...let's just burn it all away!</p><p>  -You run-<br/> Blood splatters all over</p><p>Beautiful wine</p><p>-farewell!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good bye everyone!</p><p>See you on the "Bright" side!</p><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>